Whoosh
by fantasyaddict101
Summary: Iggy/Ella. Ella and Iggy's relationship develops into something more than they ever thought it would. Will include very light smut in future chapters. Ella's POV
1. Feelings Arise

**A story for Iggy/Ella lovers. Will consist of about 3 chapters.**

**Some sorta-smut in chapter 3.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Ella's POV-**

"_You need to find on soon, girl."_

"_Yeah! You don't want to be a punch-bowl girl again, do you Ella?"_

"Of course not, I'm just looking for the right guy," I answered my friends over the phone. "And for the right shoes." I added.

"_Well you don't have to marry him or anything! It's just one night. But an important night._"

"_Our first prom!_" My two friends sighed heavily.

"_Oo! Oo! I know, how about your foster brother? It's not like he's blood related."_

"Gasman! Ew! No, he's only eleven!" I rebutted.

"_No, no, no, not the stink-bomb, the other one!"_

"Fang?" I questioned, Max would rip my head off.

"_Ugh, no! The, uh, strawberry blonde, what's his name, I forget, sorry, uh..."_

"_Iggy," _Taylor supplied.

"_Yes! Him! He's adorable."_

I pondered that._ "I don't know, he's like seventeen, and I'm only fifteen."_

Various sounds of disbelief popped through the phone,_ "Oh come-on!"_ they both yelled.

"_My mom and dad are 9 years apart!"_ Kayla reminded us yet again.

"Well..." I racked my brain, thinking of excuses. Sometimes Iggy showed some interest towards me, and I really, _really,_ liked Iggy. Maybe more than a crush...

"_No more excuses_!" Taylor scolded. She huffed, "_Listen sweetie, I'm gonna level with you. I've read portions of your diary and I know you've got something for the_ 'Intriguing Iggy.'"

I gasped, "I called him that one time! How did you get to my diary!"

"_Er, sometimes you go to the bathroom and I get bored sitting in your room so..."_

"_Can I have him!"_ Kayla screamed.

"Ugh, bye!" I said with finality as I slammed the phone back onto the receiver. I made a mental note to never write down anything about Max's, Fang's, Iggy's, Angel's, Gasman's, or Nudge's _special _abilities. Just in case Taylor or Kayla noticed that I'm not writing a fictional story about bird-kids who can fly, have wings, traveled almost around the world, and defeated multiple national evil corporations.

I sat on my bed, my halfway open closet revealed my blood-red, strapless, curvy dress that I planned on wearing the night of the High-School prom. Now I just needed some shoes. And the guy.

"Iggy."

I wasn't sure if his name was a question, answer, or statement as I whispered it.

My mom had un-offically adopted my half-sister(Maximum Ride)'s flock, a little less than a year ago. Max, Iggy, and Fang, all 17-ish (we're not sure of their actual birthdays). Nudge, 14, Gasman/Gazzy, 11, and his biological sister, Angel, 9 (all "ish-es").

Ever since the first time I met Iggy, I really had an admiration for him. Such as the way he can eat everything on his plate without missing his mouth or dropping anything. Then, the way he cooks fabulous meals and he can tell what any color is by touch. Also his looks...I really loved his tall, lanky, yet muscular physique under a handsome, pale body.

What I described before, may not sound like much, but Iggy is _blind_, but usually, it's hard to tell.

The red dress taunted me. Green numbers of the alarm clock flashed 11:45 PM. I went downstairs to get a glass of water. I stopped short when I saw Iggy already in the kitchen holding a cup of milk in his left hand, his right hand fiddling with the pilot stove knob. I watched for a moment as the little blue flame grew, then died out just as quickly.

Iggy and Gazzy are notorious pyros. They also make bombs...many bombs.

Stepped quietly in. The moment I lifted my foot, Iggy changed into an upright position.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" I greeted.

"Oh, hi Ella. No, just thirsty. I uh..." he trailed off. In the moonlight I saw him fidgeting. Only then did I notice that he was only wearing a white ribbed form-fitting tank-top and long black boxers.

I in only a long pink-satin nightgown without a bra. I crossed my arms self-consciously even though I knew he couldn't see.

He stepped a little closer. "So," he stretched casually, "Ow!" he slightly yelped as his palm pressed down on the still hot stove top.

"Ohmigosh, areyouokay?" I fretted, "Here, uh," I searched around. "Put your hand under cold water, I'll um..." I tried to think of what Mom would do.

Iggy laughed, "It's okay, I'll be better by tomorrow," he reminded me of his unnatural healing abilities.

I thrust his hand under icy water anyways.

I was holding his hand.

My hand jerked back. "I'll...go get some Aloe."

"You do that," he said indifferently turning his hand up and down in the sink.

In the upstairs bathroom I found the Aloe, which soothes burns, and Band-Aids. I applied both on Iggy's burn at the kitchen table.

"Good as new," I said.

"Will you kiss it?" he joked.

Calling his bluff, I did.

He looked shocked, "Oh."

I blushed, he didn't speak for a moment; thinking.

"You know," he continued, "My cheek sort of hurts too,"

Hesitantly, I leaned over and pecked his face.

"And my...lips."

I blinked, but slowly I touched my lips to his.

A mental firework exploded in my head.

We parted abruptly and stood up.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "That was uncalled for."

"The only thing you should be apologizing for is for the corny-ness of that line," I laughed uneasily, "Besides, I'm the one who kissed you," I inserted, getting brave.

"Really, let's fix that," he smirked while pulling me closer. He pressed our faces together again, but more lively this time. He was getting more eager, his hands moving slowly to my waist as I moved mine to the back of his neck.

"I really like you, Iggy. I've admired you ever since I first met you," I blurted, finding his face in the dim light again.

"Even before you learned about the wings?" he asked.

"Yes, way before."

"Well," he murmured, our bodies still close together, "I've liked you ever since you said that the way I eat is amazing," he chuckled.

I laughed internally, "So we should have done this a while ago?" I said, turning my head.

"Done what?" an eleven year old Gazzy asked innocently as he walked through the kitchen entryway, rubbing his eyes.

In a millisecond, Iggy was back to sitting on the counter on the other side of the kitchen. Ah, to have those kind of reflexes. The observant Gasman looked between us suspiciously.

"My hand. I burned it on the stove and Ella came down to help me."

"Um, okay, goodnight you guys," Gazzy said, "Ig, do you want me to walk you upstairs?"

"No, I got it. I think I've mapped the place out well enough in my mind."

Walking in step behind Gazzy, Iggy looked back and winked in my general direction. I flushed bright pink.

"Goodnight Ella."

Swooned, I struggled to stay upright, much less respond.

He was _definitely_ a candidate.

* * *

The smell of bacon woke me up the next morning. Max, my half sister, and I share a room while everyone else is split into two other rooms. One for the younger girls and the other for the three boys. Max must already be downstairs.

I slipped on a loose bra (because I was self-conscious of the non-blood related boys downstairs) and went down into the kitchen.

Max and Fang were curled up on the couch in the family room, kissing. Nudge glanced frequently with a sort of longing, Gazzy struggled to not throw-up, and Angel was trying to prevent hearing their thoughts. Iggy flipped eggs in the kitchen. Mom must be sleeping.

I waltzed over inconspicuously to Iggy and pushed some toast into the toaster.

"So who are you going with?" he asked casually.

"Going where?" I questioned.

"The prom," he answered simply, putting down his spatula. "The one you didn't tell us about, besides your mom and Max.

"How did you learn about this?"

"Your mom left early to buy some shoes for the dance."

"Oh. I-I don't know who I'm going with yet." I nervously pushed some hair behind my ear.

He laughed, "Still trying to work up the nerve to ask Fang?"

I scoffed, "Not if I value my life."

"I have a lot of spare time..." he began, "Because I won't go to school until next year, but, are you looking for a date?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not blood-related to you," he said taking my hand.

"Ella, honey? I'm home! I found some shoes at DSW's," my mother called as she walked through the front door.

"In here Mom!" I yelled back.

Iggy went back to his position in front of the stove flipping the eggs. Yes, the blind Iggy makes our meals.

"Look what I found!" Mom said excitedly.

I gasped as the white crinkled tissue paper revealed a pair of sexy dark red shoes with two inch heels and open toe. "I love them!"

"Can I see them?" Iggy asked. He took the pretty box and felt the shoes inside. "Oo, pretty," he commented, understanding the color through his odd sense of touch.

"I'm so glad you like them." Mom exhaled. She went over to show the Max and the fashionista-Nudge.

"I think you would look beautiful in red," Iggy whispered.

I let out a shakey breath, "Hey Ig, will you go to the prom with me?"

"I would be honored," he said with a bow.

I spent the rest of the time going over every detail of my outfit, hair, makeup, and perfumes in my head. I stole glances at Iggy periodically throughout the day and he always seemed to know when was looking. Before I went to bed, I had a three-way chat with Kayla and Taylor.

_"I'm doing my nails right now. Only about 11 more hours till the dance you know! Oh, almost forgot, I asked Bobby Reese to go with me as a friend, he was cool about it."_

_"Cole Tanner asked me two weeks ago, but you both already know that!" _Kayla giggled.

"I asked out Iggy!" I burst out. Two high-pitched squeals blasted from the phone. "Great, he's blind, and now I'm deaf!" I joked.

I had to describe every aspect of the discussion about the dance between Iggy and I, and finally hung up on them when I saw it was getting too late.

* * *

Before I knew it, my clock was blaring "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain.

Today was the dance, and I'd be going with Iggy!

* * *

**This story is called "Whoosh" for a reason which will be revealed in the 3rd chapter...**


	2. Off to the Dance

I checked over myself 15 times. I fumbled with my hair trying to make it look good.

"Ready?" Iggy called standing in my doorway. I heart leaped into my throat; he looked so damn handsome in his light blue tuxedo, strawberry blonde hair spiked in the front, and a dazzling smile plastered on his face.

The dance started at 7:00PM, it was 6:20PM. I was already dressed, but that's because of how excited I was.

"A bit early?" I asked.

My empty hairspray can misted over my head.

He chuckled, "I think you can stop with that, you look beautiful."

"Ha-ha," I stated knowing well that he'd never, ever be able to see me.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to walk there. Because I can't drive and you only have a permit. Fang told me it's only about a mile. "

He knew as well as me that we had planned to have Fang drive Max, himself, and I to the dance, but I had a feeling he'd like me to 'forget' as well.

"Sure, that would be nice." I took off my heels, trading them for sneakers, and held the dress shoes in one of my hands.

The evening air was cool and a bit breezy. Automatically, we held hands. Neither of us said anything, though it wasn't an awkward kind of silence, more like a relaxing peace.

I opened my mouth to say something when Iggy's excited smile vanished suddenly.

Large hands grabbed my arm and pressed his front waist to my back,"Hey, sweetie," the strong, suffocating smell of his whiskey-breath smothered my senses, "Picked up a lotta bunch of like you today, just gotta love th-those school dances." he slurred.

He released me just as quickly as Iggy drove his fist in between the attacker's eyes. The second burly man tried to break Iggy's legs, but instead got his ugly face stepped on. I felt like a weak little damsel in distress as Iggy easily fought off the two drunken idiots. Fear rose in me as I remembered that Iggy was blind. The taller one smacked him and I shrieked. Suddenly my 'inner-Max' kicked in, causing me to hurl my foot at one's crotch and punch the other in the temple; my ruby ring that Mom gave me for my 14th birthday pierced his temple causing blood to spurt out on contact.

The two goons limped off while screaming profanities at us.

Iggy's hands lightly brushed over my arms, face, shoulde-....ahhhhhh. I'm not sure what he's doing, but I'm not complaining.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" he fussed, then removed his hands. "I didn't feel any bruising or scrapes or cuts, but anywhere else are you okay?" he fretted.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, but what about you!"

"Nothing feels broken? Woozy?"

"Shut-up Iggy! You're head's bleeding!" at his hairline, there was a long, thin cut, very minimal blood.

"Whatever, it will be healed by the time we get back home."

"Home! No fricken way!" I screamed at him! "Nothing's wrong with me see!" I jumped up and down so he could hear my heels slamming back on the ground as I landed.

"At least let's have Fang drive us,"

"But it's only half a mile to my school!"

"And a half mile back home. We'll be alone in the school for about a half hour alone and what if there are more goons out and not all the chaperons are at the school yet?"

I placed my hands on my hips, "Then you protect me!"

"What if I can't!"

"Ig, there's not gonna be anymore low-lifes out, promise. I got my big strong sexy man to protect me if anything else went wrong,"

Before he could protest, I crushed our faces together, he responded immediately.

He leaned back and rubbed my arms, "I will always protect you."

At the dance, there were already a lot of people, Fang and Max showed up only 15 minutes after we arrived at the dance. I introduced Iggy to Kayla and Taylor, but they were off soon, enjoying the night with their own dates. I noticed halfway through the dance that Iggy's little cut had totally vanished already. Cool.

The slow song began to play. Iggy and I swayed into a secluded part of the blue and white decorated gym.

* * *

**The next (and last) chapter will be the best! I swear! I just had to add this chapter as a transition!!! Don't lose hope on me, blame my plot bunnies that ran away!!!!**

**Last chapter will be out before FANG. (3/15/10)**


	3. The Dance

**This story originated from a long joke about Fang and Iggy sneaking into a sleepover Quibble, Mira Hinder, (both their names on FF) and I were having.**

**The joke revolved around the single word of "WHOOSH" so each of us decided to write a story with the same title of "Whoosh!" Please check out Quibble's take on "Whoosh!" for a hilarious one-shot and Mira Hinder's which will hopefully come soon! (wink-wink-nudge-nudge, Mira)**

**If you would like to know what the full joke was about, please PM me. It's a bit..._mature_ to post on a T-rated fic. (But you'll probably get the idea of it by the end of this story.)**

**Also, at the end there is some tech-geek humor that resulted in a conversation with Flying Pirates, Mira Hinder, Quibble, and the infamous Cassie (she's mentioned periodically on my profile and helped write "FlyMania" on Mira Hinder's profile). **

**Love you all!!!!**

* * *

So there we danced, in the dim light with no attention paid to us whatsoever as we swayed in the corner of the gym. His hands rested on my waist, mine clasped around his neck while the song faded into "A New Day Come" by Celine Dion.

His amazingly blue, sightless eyes 'staring' at me, wishing he could see my red dress shimmering in the strobe. I touched his cheek and he moved his the side of his face into my palm. My hands slowly floated down to his chest. Caught in the moment, I laid my head on the front of his tuxedo, unable to rest my head on his shoulder because of his height.

Iggy's breath hitched, but he continued to wrap his arms around me. Moister condensed on my eyes. I was so...happy. So content in his arms, protected.

As he held me, I knew I loved Iggy; more then life, more then air.

He tightened his grip, a smile played on his lips. He was in love too, and he knew how I felt right now, I just knew, we were now one.

He lifted my head, "Let me see you," he whispered.

I held my breath as his large hands gently cupped my face. His thumbs caressed my eyes so lightly that my eyeshadow didn't even smudge. His thumb ran over my eyebrows and he felt the shape of my cheeks and lips. His steady hands moved down my neck and traced my collarbone. He brushed over my arms as she moved to my waist, being a gentleman and missing my chest. I could hear the miniscule hiss of satin as he felt the curves of my waist. His pale eyes opened widely. I knew he was trying to see me, but we both knew it was impossible. His jaw clenched and his own eyes became a bit glossy as he stared unblinkingly at me.

"You're so beautiful, Ella," his hands coasted at my hips then went back to my hair and pulled each other into a monumental kiss.

I believe that no kiss within the last decade or so has ever been as passionate as the one we shared that night. As he breathed in, I breathed out, it was so perfect beyond imagination. We breathed as one, murmuring each others name.

"I love you!" we both said at the same time. We both gasped and laughed quickly, but were silenced by a ferocious kiss, the back of my head began to hurt because he forgot how strong he was, but I could care less.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever known. I love you so much," he said without breaking out embrace.

"Let's go home," I purred, still entwined in his arms.

"But there's still two more hours left to the dance?" he asked.

"I know," I said seductively, "Max and Fang are here and all the younger kids are out with my mom to see a double feature at the movies. We'll be all alo-"

Suddenly I was swept off my feet by Iggy and out the emergency exit. He asked if everything was clear then took off at a sonic-like speed. I somehow felt very calm, knowing that he'd never drop me.

We were home in a second, our breathing still heavy from the dance and began wildly kissing again. Somehow, (I'm not entirely sure how) we were up the stairs and Iggy's back slammed against my bedroom door. Trying to not disrupt the make-out session, he fumbled for the door knob and finally found it. We crashed on the ground as he became more brave, his fingers always lingering on the zipper of my dress, as if deciding something.

I was able to pull him up onto my full-sized bed. The pounding of our hearts loud in each others ears.

He lingered at the zipper again.

I took his hand and placed it on the zipper. I pulled his clasped fist down.

'!'

In a burst of adrenaline, his eyes flashed open and I heard the '_WHOOSH_' as his huge wings snapped open, ripping through his tuxedo.

My lamp crashed and books toppled off the bookshelves as his wings knocked over everything on my walls. We rocked together and I listened to my trophies falling and breaking, but I didn't care, I was with Iggy, we were together.

"Sorry," he whispered. From the corner of my eye I could see his gray wings trying to retract, but right now I think he lacked the capacity to focus enough to bring them in.

"No, don't," I mumbled, "It's really turning me on even more."

At this sentence, he jolted and flapped his wings in excitement, we lifted partly off the bed. Our pulses became drum beats in our veins. His wings flapped again and we floated for a moment.

I unbuttoned his pants. He groaned.

Oops, there goes my computer, _still don't care_!

His feverish lips trailed my collarbone.

I wanted him, now!

About to shuck off my dress and let him have his way with me, the bedroom door burst open and there stood Max.

Her eyes glanced around the room."Oh. My. God!"

Ready to hear the worst, her head snapped to the left and she screamed, "You broke the computer!" she grabbed the two pieces of the computer, glared at us, then left, slamming the door.

I looked at Iggy, about to try to salvage the moment until Max yelled through the door, "Now stop f**king each other get your clothes back on! Really you dumb-asses! Mom and the kids will be home soon!"

* * *

"So,"

"So,"

"You and Ella?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Should we tell Mom?"

"I think we better not,"

"The rest of the flock?"

"Um....I don't know."

"You do know that as soon as Angel walks in the room she's gonna see what we saw and then probably go into shock...or run away,"

As if on que, the door opened with an excited Gazzy already blabbing the surprise ending of the film, Nudge on a type of high, along with Angel and Mom.

"Think of something else!" I whispered loudly to Max, she flinched.

Angel's eyes fixated on Max, her baby blues almost popped out of her little head. "Max..." she began, jaw lax, "Aw, Max!" she suddenly cried, "I can't believe what you did with Fang!"

"What?"

"WHAT?"

Fang, unexpectedly fell to the ground laughing louder than I'd ever seen him laugh. The rest of the flock smirked at Max who reddened noticeably. "But I wasn't thinking about that..."

"Well, now you are," Angel answered smugly, "and seriously, Max, I'm right here, tone it down."

She skipped past me and mumbled into my ear, "Iggy really loves you, I don't have to be a mind-reader to see that...well, I also poked around in his brain a bit," she smiled and continued on her way.

I. Am. Happy.

**[That Night]**

I woke up in the middle of the night when I felt two muscular arms wrap around me.

"Oh Fang," I breathed.

"Ella!" Iggy gasped, his strong arms flexing around me in surprise.

"Just kidding," I wiggled around and kissed him lightly. I looked over him. Where was Max? I asked Iggy if he knew.

"They went out 'flying,'"

"Ah,"

He leaned in to kiss me again, but I put a hand on his mouth. "Wait, I have a little surprise for you. Need to go put something on. While I'm gone, get your pesky shirt and jeans out of the way."

I saw him smile as I sprinted into Max's and my walk-in closet. I found what I wanted, then emerged from my closet. The pulled back curtains illuminated his beautiful body, bare, save for his boxers.

"So what are you wearing?" he asked, clasping his hands behind his neck and a pleased look on his face.

"My red heels..."

"And?"

I paused, walking towards him and placing one of his hands on my thigh. "Oh, that's it."

His smile vanished, replaced with a dumfounded expression, and jumped out of the way as I heard:

"_WHOOSH."_

**The End.**

* * *

**Please review! How was the Eggy-ness?**

**And once again, please check out Quibble's one-shot "Whoosh!" which is hilarious!!!!**


End file.
